


Your meow-jesty

by SunFallDown



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat!Noctis, Friendly Bickering, Gen, Transformation, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Noctis gets cursed and transformed into a cat. Simple as that.





	Your meow-jesty

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-read this thing I posted on my tumblr and, honestly, it's better than I remember? Well, here it goes.

“Your highness, I’ll have to ask you to please let go of my leg.”

Noctis answered by gripping Ignis’ leg even tighter.

Ignis sighed. He couldn’t afford too many strong emotions and having the prince running up to his leg to hug it so tightly that it threatened to cut his blood circulation had been enough adrenaline for the evening. He continued to watch the soap opera on TV paying little attention to Noctis’ hissing.

Because he was hissing. The prince of Lucis was  _hissing_  as he desperately held Ignis’ leg and slightly shivered against it.

“Come on dude,” Prompto laughed, “You should  _get a grip_  of yourself, haha!”

Prompto’s pun was met with another ferocious hiss from his highness himself.

“Whoa, okay okay,” Prompto raised his hands to appear less threatening, as he bent over and turned off the automatic vacuum cleaner.

Noctis didn’t let go of Ignis’ leg, though. At least, not immediately. He held on for a couple of seconds, before slowly retracting his claws from Ignis’ calf and making his way over to the vacuum cleaner. He sniffed at it a couple of times and just slightly touched with his toe beans, as if it could wake up again and start sucking the dear life out of him.

“Man, Niflheim soldiers, daemon monsters, gods themselves, but no, a vacuum cleaner is what gets our prince all bristly and hissy,” Prompto said.

Noctis shot a look at him, one of those looks that Prompto considered the analogue of jokingly slapping the back of his head after a bad pun, but in the form of a pissed off blue-eyed black cat. Needless to say, it was less painful and ten times more adorable.

“Aww,” Prompto said, as he picked up the cat from the floor carried him on his arm. As he started petting Noctis’ head, Noctis took the freedom to bite one of Prompto’s fingers. Not too strongly, but definitely sharp and rude.

Prompto paid it no attention as he carried Noct over to the sofa and sat next to Ignis to watch the soap opera together. As Prompto kept petting the black fur on Noctis’ head, the prince slowly stopped his finger-biting tasks and allowed his friend to pat him a couple of times. And as interesting a soap opera could be, Noctis felt his body going all cozy and warm, slowly drifting away in a pleasant nap in Prompto’s arm.

Some minutes went by before someone opened the door and Noctis immediately woke up again. He left Prompto’s arms in a jump and ran towards the entrance, not minding the “Ah, wait!” from his friend that he had just left behind.

At the door, Gladio closed behind him and left the keys to the side. Noctis took the chance to meow at him.

“Hm, good to see you too,  _your meow-jesty_.”

Another meow, but this time, one that caused Gladio to think, most literally,  _oh, he angery._

“Any luck?” Ignis asked, as Gladio made his way to the living room.

“Surprisingly, yeah,” Gladio showed the rest the paper bag that he carried. “Apparently, najas that turn people into cats are a thing around this town, and they’re well prepared.”

“Aww, you sure we can’t keep him?” Prompto seemed bummed. “I like this Noct. I can take pictures of him and post them online. I’d get rich!”

Noctis shot a look at Prompto. The dirtiest look a shiny black cat could pull off. Which was not too much, because Noctis, surprisingly, was really fluffy. And fluffy cats don’t scare Prompto that much.

“Sorry Prom, but I have already a lot of trouble guarding over a prince that will set me on fire with magic. I don’t want to imagine what it’d be like to have him run between my legs as I try to bust some mechs.”

Heavens, was this the “tease Noctis” day? Because it sure as hell did feel like it. Noctis couldn’t pull enough evil glances at his friends. Did they all remember that he could still sit on their faces as they slept, suffocating them instantly?

“Hate to be the man to say it, but let’s remember that our highness has now at his disposal a pair of sets of shiny, sharp claws, and I’ve witnessed their power already. We should prevent him from going too wild with those.”

 _That’s right, tell them Iggy,_  Noct said inside his head.

“Alright, alright,” Gladio said, as he took the content out of the bag. “Here’s the medicine. The doctor said that he has to take two pills and the effects of the curse will dissipate in two days.”

“Two days? So, Noctis will remain a cat for another two days?” Iggy seemed concerned.

“Well, yeah. Unless there’s a princess around that volunteers to kiss so we can try some luck.”

“I would give it a try!” Prompto cheered as he took Noctis in his arms again. “What do you say, Noct? Would you kiss your best friend to break the curse?”

With their faces on the same level, Noctis took the chance to put his toe beans right over Prompto’s mouth, thus denying him the kiss he so much wanted.

“Guess that’s a no,” Gladio thought. “Oh, another thing, as long as the curse or any factor remains, Noctis cannot eat anything that could be toxic for a regular cat. And the medicine must be administrated along with food, so… Your turn, Iggy.”

“Yes, I am aware. Never thought I would experiment with feline cuisine before.”

With that said, Ignis prepared a list of ingredients and Prompto went to the market. The list included ingredients for their own meal, and for Noctis meal, and Prompto found himself envying Noctis’ situation. He got personalized food, damn it! Or, should he say,  _cat-sonalized food?_  Or, maybe that pun doesn’t work. Damn it.

In the end, Noctis found himself in front of a plate with a portion of cooked liver meat and pumpkin puree to the side. It looked good (like most of Iggy’s plate) but the medicine that was sprinkled over it made it all smell and taste really bad. Noctis only took a single bite before pushing it back with his paw.

“Still a picky eater, huh?” Gladio commented.

“I’d dare to say he’s  _more_  of a picky eater now.” Iggy seemed exhausted. If Noct didn’t eat the food, they’d have to go out to get medicine again. And he’d have to think of some other recipe for Noct to eat.

Wait… maybe…

“Hmm… Prompto, look up something in your cell phone for me.”

“Sure thing! Whatcha need?”

“Look up,  _‘safe vegetables for cats,’_  please.”

Noctis looked at Ignis in horror.

“Ooh, gotchu covered. Seems like cats can safely eat asparagus, peas and, oh wow,  _broccoli?_ ”

Ignis looked at kitty Noct straight in the eye. He didn’t need to say anything else,  _did he, Noct_?

Frowning and swearing on his whiskers that he’d pee on Iggy’s bed later, Noctis went up to the plate again and started to eat the meal. He got a brand new and big waft of the medicine’s smell (which was akin to poop) and the very second he got some food inside his mouth, he remembered those times where he had been surrounded by his sweaty, smelly friends inside a small, enclosed camping tent. The medicine tasted like that smell.

Noctis took his time chewing every piece of liver and relishing on his newly found hatred for humanity.

* * *

“Can he sleep with me?” Prompto asked, cuddling his friend against his chest. “I’ve always wanted a small pet.”

“Well, uh… if your highness doesn’t have anything to say against it…”

Noctis moved his tail from side to side, content. He liked Prompto’s cuddles and caresses on his head. He wasn’t against the idea of sleeping with him.

“Well, I surely don’t want the prince sleeping on  _my_  bed tonight,” Ignis said, exhaustion shaping every single one of his features. “Though, I will say this much: I won’t hold any responsibility if our prince decides to pee on your bed tonight too.”

“Yay!” Prompto cheered, holding Noctis closer. “It’s alright, Noct wouldn’t do that to me, right?”

Prompto rocked his arms a bit while talking to Noctis. He would have answered, but his eyelids felt really heavy by now, and he only managed to wag his tail a bit more.

Taking the gesture as a yes, everyone said goodnight and headed for their beds. Iggy had to change his sheets for a new set, but at least the smell didn’t set, so he managed to sleep peacefully. Gladiolus had a bit more of a talent to sleep even in adverse conditions, so he was okay too. It was Prompto the happiest one, being able to take a cat to his bed and cuddle it until he felt his own consciousness drifting away.

Noctis fell asleep too, but not without leaving Prompto a memory of his best friend purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you'd like you can drop by my tumblr and tell me some thoughts or prompts! I'm open for prompts, 24/7.  
> https://bittersweet-cocoa.tumblr.com/


End file.
